Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 February 2015
12:41 test 12:56 LEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY JEHNKENZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ 02:56 Hello? 03:17 Howdy 03:22 Hello 03:22 K 03:24 Now what? 03:28 I'm gonna make a few plants soon 03:29 K 03:32 GTG 03:33 Zowdy laddies 03:33 Oh god 03:33 Chat is ded 03:36 I'm making the Cone Pepper 03:46 Bye. 04:02 HI 04:02 ping Mister Stay Puft 04:03 hi? 04:03 ping Mister Stay Puft 04:03 ping Mister Stay Puft 04:03 ping Mister Stay Puft 04:58 Am I the only one who thinks "limbo" looks like something from a mexican music? 04:58 Well, yes... 04:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_H9MQxOpvaY This is how much loot Nightmarish gives. 04:59 Howdy! 04:59 Hooray. 04:59 How come the chat is always dead? 04:59 Hi 04:59 Because you don't come when it's morning. 04:59 K 04:59 Really, at morning is just crowded. 05:00 //After Shockfield finally got a nerf (thanks NK), now HIKS S300 is the best weapon for bossing. 05:00 OH WOW 05:01 A WICKER, A SAVAGE REGURGITATOR AND A ZOMBIE MECH WHEN POPPING THE NEST?! 05:01 HIKS does something around 11.8k DpS while Shockfield now does 11.2k DpS. 05:01 .-. 05:01 Really 05:02 *Shoots down 2 normal pods* *A group of 30 Nightmarish Apex Runners come* 05:02 I added all the chapter names to Unlikely Alliance. 05:03 Wait no 05:03 Stalkers 05:03 Wait no... 05:03 Both :P 05:03 LOOK AT THE SIZE OF DAT NIGHT SAV NECRO 05:04 Super Crit everytime .-. 05:05 First Minion Egg - Wicker Berserk .-. 05:05 LOOK AT DAT LOOT FROM NIGHT SAV NECRO 05:05 Another one. 05:05 All of the chapters have been added: Plants vs. Zombies: Unlikely Alliance#Chapters 05:05 Wait it's Savage Wicker 05:06 DAT NIGHTMARE SAVAGE NECROSIS SIZE 05:07 71.9k XP, 28.3k SAS$. 05:07 K 05:07 Also, yesterday I got a Mixy from maintenance gift! 05:08 DAT LOOT 05:08 Nightmare Necrosis Spawns are as big as a normal Necrosis wow 05:09 And I got this too. http://prntscr.com/67lnbg 05:12 PS, did you get your maintenance gift? 05:12 No. 05:12 Then refresh SAS4. 05:12 I didn't even went to play SAS 05:12 You'll get 5 or 6 Promet boxes and a lot of money. 05:12 GTG, for now... 05:12 'K. 05:13 OMFG 05:13 BMC CHINESE YEAR UPDATE 05:16 Hey PS, wanna trade a MPG for something? I have a 3*** RED Heartburn with RM and Cap, a 5*** Ronson 55 with Deadly, a 6** Mixmaster with Pinpoint, and a 9** CM 800 Jupiter with Piercing. 05:17 I know it isn't possible to trade, but I'd want to. 05:19 GOT A F**KING MEDUSA BOOTS 05:19 A GOOD MEDUSA BOOTS 05:19 10**? 05:21 Yes 05:21 With Fortified and Heat Resistance 05:21 With Machine Assisted? 05:21 'K. 05:21 Ninja'ed. 05:22 Augmented it 'till 7 for Fortified 05:22 And 6 for Heat Resistant 05:22 You're a true Heavy, huh? 05:22 Also, I wouldn't put a goddamn Machine Assisted when I'd rather worry with my defense. 05:22 You prefer getting defense augments other than Machine Assisted or other. 05:23 Yeah 05:23 The only situation when I exchanged defense augments was when I got my Hardplate Gauntlets 05:23 Had put Nimble on it cuz the penalty. :P 05:24 Now it has just 1 slot left for Nimble X 05:25 About skills, however... 05:26 http://prntscr.com/67lwaw 05:26 My build was supposed to be: 05:26 25 Tough Body 05:26 25 Air Bombardment 05:26 24 Regen 05:26 5 Concussion 05:26 5 Brute Strenght 05:26 1 Die Another Day 05:27 My build is supposed to be maxed Movement Speed, maxed Adrenaline, and whatever the hell I want. 05:27 25 + 25 = 50 05:27 50 + 24 = 74 05:27 74 + 5 = 79 05:27 79 + 5 = 84 05:27 84 + 1 = 85 05:27 From level 24 to 25 Move Speed, you get +13% move. 05:28 Well, had put 3 in Critical Shot and 3 in Fast Reload when I was a noob... 05:28 But that won't effect a lot... 05:28 So you have 9 skill points left to choose... 05:28 Still, I would only use 91 out of 108 skill points 05:28 Get Concussion? 05:29 Umm...maybe some points in Heavy Gear... 05:29 Or whatever the heck I'd put in... 05:29 Well, maybe 25 SAS Body Armor Expert instead of Tough Body 05:29 As Tough Body's currently with 5 points, then yeah... 05:30 My character is supposed to be 05:30 "a bit of everything" character. 05:30 96 points out of 108 points 05:30 12 points left 05:30 5 + 12 = 17 points 05:30 If I get another 20 NK coins, I'm going to reset 05:32 First thing I'd max out would be Aerial Bombardment 05:33 My cat wants to sleep on my chair. 05:33 lol 05:33 http://prntscr.com/67m06q 05:34 A bit of everything. 05:35 No Stim Shot? 05:35 I'm gonna get it after maxing Move Speed. 05:36 But just put ONLY ONE point. 05:36 V.I.P. = Vi Ai Pi = eu vi aipim. 05:36 Apparently the VIP saw some aipim.; 05:36 lol 05:39 Bye 05:40 There's a thunderstorm here 07:23 SB 07:23 *Leo 07:23 Anyways... 07:23 Do you still have your modified PvB 2? 07:27 It's just because I want to see the room size... 07:30 Screw it. 07:40 LEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY JEHNKENZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ 07:42 http://prntscr.com/67o02s Mini update I found on the update log. 07:43 I read it already 07:43 'K. 07:43 FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU 07:43 ? 07:43 THEY INCREASED IN-GAME POWER-UP PURCHASES 07:46 Mixy has a so cool design, but has so crappy performance... 07:46 ^ 07:48 Well, it has crappy performance compared to the Shockfield. 07:49 But it may be better for people who click slowly and prefer full auto. 07:58 http://prntscr.com/67o93w Lel. 07:59 LEL 08:01 http://prntscr.com/67oaow Look at this 800k money I got from 2 Nightmarish matches. 08:01 O_O 08:25 IGNORE 08:25 Red Bloon = Shoots like a Sniper 08:25 Blue Bloon = Shoots like a somewhat Overclock Pistol 08:25 Green Bloon = Shoots like a Pistol 08:25 Yellow Bloon = Shoots like a Shotgun 08:25 Pink Bloon = Shoots like a somewhat Overclocked Shotgun 08:25 Purple Bloon = Shoots like a Overclocked Shotgun 08:26 *Blue Bloon = Shoots like a slow Pistol 08:27 Screw it 08:28 Um... 08:28 PS how? 08:28 http://prntscr.com/67oquz 08:28 How? 08:28 LOLWUT? 08:39 http://prntscr.com/67oxli Pride in DSC. 08:40 lol 08:40 What it does? 08:41 The same as Pride from Binding of Isaac Rebirth does. 08:41 It's a miniboss that shoots diagonal streams of bullets and creates bombs. 08:41 Oh... 08:42 All the 7 sins in my game will be based from the sins in TBoIR. 08:43 Now that you talked about mini-bosses... 08:43 I feel like I made the first 3 fast bloons (Yellow Bloon, Pink Bloon and Purple Bloon) as mini-bosses... 08:43 No, really... 08:44 Sloth is probably the weirdest of all the 7 sins. 08:44 Because it's sloth. 08:44 He shoots Ipecac. 08:44 And wtf is that? 08:44 Ipecac = explosive acid vomit. 08:44 REGURG WITH A MISSILE IN HIS MOUTH! 08:46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Owc3VJ12HOk Here's the player using Ipecac. 08:50 RED Mom. 08:53 lol 08:55 Look at how fast Ipecac + Triple Shot kills It Lives!. 08:55 I see 08:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_S77RAepf50 Ipecac + Monstro's Lung + Tiny Planet... Now that must be crazy. 08:59 Dat attack... 09:00 ...inspired me to make Zebra Bloon's attack like that. 09:00 Ipecac + Monstro's Lung + Triple Shot... 09:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ll3Q9oIp6kM 10:35 hai 10:37 what a wonderful 2 minutes of nothing 10:38 sorry I lagged -_- 10:38 hello most glorious Rx2 10:38 s ik im glorious, don't you ever deny it /s 10:39 Yes. @Orb 10:40 ehh gtg 10:40 cya D: 10:59 Howdy! 10:59 Hi 11:01 LEROOOOOOOOOOOOOY JEHNKENZZZZZZZZZZZZZ 11:01 The sky was gonna fall over my house so I had to turn internet connection off for 2 hours. 11:03 Thunderstorm too? 11:05 K 11:07 Hm, maybe Cancer of Sitgmata from TBoIR is a reference to Qwaser of Stigmata? 11:07 What? 11:08 U WOT M8? 11:08 TBoIR = The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth. 11:09 Cancer of Sitgmata = mispelling of Cancer of Stigmata. 11:09 Cancer of Stigmata = an item that I think boosts speed and damage. 11:09 Qwaser of Stigmata = a pretty... exotic anime. 11:12 L 11:12 K 11:20 Saying what the 7 sins will do in my game just 'cause I feel like saying it. 11:20 Pride: shoots streams of diagonal lasers and summons bombs. 11:20 Lust: shoots bullets that follow the player in a fast speed. 11:21 Envy: no bullets, but he moves and divides in 2 which divide in more 2 which divide in more 2. 11:21 Wrath: shoots lots of bombs. 11:22 Sloth: EXPLOSIVE TOXIC VOMIT 11:22 Gluttony: lasers and blood balls. 11:22 I always forget one. 11:23 GREED. 11:23 Greed: summons enemies and shoots blasts of 3 bullets at you. 11:24 When I forget a sin, I always think in the sins from FMA to remember. 11:28 Now what? 11:28 GTG 11:28 'K. 11:35 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vg8SmYglBrc Nightmarish Dev, Nightmarish Sav Wicker and Nightmarish Sav Regurg from a place where VIP could hide... 2015 02 20